


Hello, Partner

by WikingerEngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Poly Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Reaper, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Witch Mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WikingerEngel/pseuds/WikingerEngel
Summary: Angela and Gabriel are a witch and vampire happily married and in love. Then, they meet Jesse McCree, and everything changes.





	Hello, Partner

**Author's Note:**

> [McMercyKill Discord](https://discord.gg/S6Jaz9Q)

The bright moonlight filters through their window, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Angela is snoring softly, arms tucked into her chest, one hand beneath her pillow. Next to her, her partner, Gabriel, is staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Not for the first time, he is contemplating his life here, with the alluring witch. So simple, yet so intricate. He loves it, and her, more than anything in the world, wouldn’t reverse his decision for anything. It’s just as he’s thinking that he should wake her when she stirs, eyes opening lazily to regard her significant other lovingly.

“Good morning.”

Her voice is groggy, vision blurry, but content to the last. Adjusting her sleep schedule to spend time with Reyes wasn’t easy, but worth it if she gets to spend every waking moment with the large man. While he technically _can_ go out in the sunlight, he prefers not to – it burns his eyes and makes his skin uncomfortably hot, and extended periods under it give him an otherworldly sunburn. Occasionally, Angela will need the sunlight to perform a spell or perfect a potion, and he always accompanies her, wearing full garb, no matter the temperature.

“What’s on the agenda tonight, my love?”

Gabriel grins at her, already knowing the answer but simply wanting to hear her lilting voice.

“A little later I have a shift at the hospital. But we have some time together before I’m needed. How about I make myself some breakfast, and we watch the history channel?”

The vampire nods, pushing back the covers and heaving his legs over the side of the bed. Angela considers his form, pale brown skin, a perfect round ass, long hairy legs, a muscular back. She’s still admiring him while he slips into a t-shirt, then pulls on some blue jeans. It’s his night off – he can dress casually. Reyes catches her staring, giving her a wicked smile, made more teasing by the fact that, now, she can see four pointed teeth poking his lips, a clear sign that he appreciates her naked form.

Instead of humoring him, like she normally would, the witch rolls out of bed, knowing that a part of his arousal is because he hasn’t fed in a few days. His usually red eyes are turning a slightly more pinkish color, so, soon, he’ll need to feed. Not until after breakfast, though. She needs her strength, too.

Angela, clairvoyant to the last, slaps the hand coming towards her soft butt, shaking her head silently at him. Disappointed, but not surprised in the least, Gabe watches, lips parted, as she turns the shower knob and steps in, water flowing through her short blonde hair and coating her body, truly a wonderful sight to behold. He considers joining her, but realizes that if he does, she’s going to end up with teeth in her neck (or her thighs), and he doesn’t want her to be too weak to go to work. So, dutiful as always, the man walks to the kitchen and begins making breakfast, remembering a time long ago when he would do this for himself, but in a much more rudimentary kitchen than the, to him, high-tech one he has now.

In the shower, Angela runs a hand through her hair, then down her neck, coming to rest on her shoulder. For a few minutes, she just lets the water cascade down her, soaking into her hair and washing away any mingling sweat and dirt from the day before. She inhales deeply, breathing in the steam to clear her lungs. While she loves her job, and her husband, sometimes it can all be stressful. People come from all over the country to be treated by her – witches are uncommon, and still, after all these years, people are looking for a magic cure. Sometimes there’s nothing she can do. Sometimes people have to just trust in modern medicine. But no one wants to. If she can, she eases their suffering and nurses them back to health. Some things she can’t cure. No one wants to hear that, though. With a deep sigh, she turns off the water, grabbing first a towel for her hair, then one for her body.

“Angie! Breakfast is ready.”

His deep voice calls to her, and, now smiling, she hurriedly rubs the water off every place she can reach, shaking a towel in her hair so it’s at least not soaking wet. That done, she draws a quick heart on the steamed up mirror, leaving it there for Reyes to discover when next he showers. He always appreciates the little things, as does she. It’s what makes life together so many. Big surprises are nice, but small, everyday ones are the stitching in a relationship. A heart on a mirror, a towel put in the dryer right before the other gets out of the shower, buying the other their favorite candy bar when getting gas, breakfast in bed on their day off, all of these things are the makings of a happy marriage.

Reyes smiles at her when she walks into the kitchen, wearing a professional black dress, though, to him, she couldn’t look sexier unless she were nude. It hugs her curves, modest but also very intimate, though it won’t be nearly as much once she puts on her coat. The small doctor settles at her seat at the table, and Gabriel serves her breakfast, over-medium eggs, bacon, and waffles, along with a cup of yogurt.

As she’s eating, Gabe opens a window to let the fresh air in, the scent of flowers wafting into the house, but also… something else. Something… unsettling. He sniffs deeply, nostrils flaring, as he recognizes the smell. _Wolf._ Gabriel’s eyes squint, and his fists curl. There is a _wolf_ on his property, near his home, endangering the life of his beloved wife. Fangs bared, the vampire hurriedly does the dishes, practically throwing them into the washer. Angela stares at him, not eating, shocked. His demeanor changed in an instant, from her loving and caring husband to an angry vampire looking for a fight.

“I’ll be back soon, I’m going to take a walk. I’ll see you when you get home, sweetie.”

Gabriel, without another word, glides out the door, his feet not making a sound, even though they are bare. She knows she will have to get her broom if she’s going to have a chance of following him, which of course she is going to do. She has a little bit of time before her shift, and, by the looks of it, there’s going to be trouble, and she’s going to be there to stop it.

The witch quickly snatches her enchanted broom, quite the stereotype but, among the magical community, the best and fastest way of getting around. She runs out the door, her feet also bare, and hops onto her broom, urging it up so she can look in every direction for her wayward husband. Once she spots him, her heart sinks. She zooms closer, trying desperately to get there in time to save the poor werewolf he’s facing off against.


End file.
